memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370
In 2370, at least 38 log entries were made on the captain's log for the . ( ) Entrants * Commander Beverly Crusher as acting captain ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard ( , etc.) * Commander William T. Riker as acting captain ( ) * Lieutenant Commander Data as acting captain ( ) Entries Encounter with Lore and rogue Borg * "Acting Captain's Log, supplemental. The skeleton crew left on board the ''Enterprise is unable to help in the search for Commander Data. The planet's unusual EM field is interfering with the ship's sensors, severely limiting their effectiveness." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47025.4. We've returned to Federation space and are ''en route to Starbase 295. Mister La Forge remains under Doctor Crusher's care." ( ) Mission to Marijne VII * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47125.5. We are responding to a distress call from the science vessel ''Raman, which is apparently trapped inside the turbulent atmosphere of an unusual gas giant planet. We will use an experimental interface probe in our attempt to rescue it." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We have succeeded in disengaging Mister La Forge from the interface and are ''en route to Starbase 495." ( ) What a web we've weaved, Number One * "Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 47135.2. Dr. Crusher has positively identified Captain Picard's DNA. There is no doubt now that he is dead." ( ) * "Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 47160.1. The Enterprise is entering the Hyralan sector which I believe to be the next destination of the mercenary ship." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47169.2. Security Minister Satok has taken Tallera into custody and begun a search for the other isolationists." ( ) Installation of new warp core * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47225.7. Commander La Forge has completed the installation of our new warp core. We're preparing to test its capabilities." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The creatures infesting the ''Enterprise have been completely eliminated. We believe the infestation originated within the warp core we obtained on Starbase 84." ( ) Visit with the Cairn * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47254.1. A delegation of the Cairn have just come on board. This telepathic species has no concept of spoken language and is being instructed in its use by... an old friend." ( ) Mission to Kesprytt III * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47304.2. The ''Enterprise has arrived at Kesprytt III in order to evaluate an unusual request on the part of the Kes'' for associate membership in the Federation." ( ) Mission to the Hekaras Corridor * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47310.2. We're investigating the disappearance of the medical transport ''Fleming, somewhere in the Hekaras Corridor. Our search is complicated by the unique properties of this particular region of space." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We have traced the ''Fleming s most likely course. It now appears that the vessel may have come to an unfortunate end." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47314.5. We have been continuing our research while the Federation Council studies our preliminary reports on the subspace rift. It now appears certain that what we've seen here will have repercussions for many years to come." ( ) Mission to Atrea IV * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47410.2. The Atrean government has requested assistance in averting a natural disaster. Two of their geologists have come aboard, one of whom is a Human who has been living on Atrea IV." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The infusion of plasma into the core of Atrea IV has been accomplished. The core should remain molten for several hundred years." ( ) Search for the Pegasus * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47457.1. We have been trapped inside the asteroid for over eight hours. Mister Data and Commander La Forge inform me that they are nearly ready to engage the cloak." ( ) Mission to Boraal II * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47423.9. We arrived at Boraal II in response to an emergency distress call from Lieutenant Worf's foster brother, Nikolai Rozhenko. He has been stationed on the planet as a cultural observer." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47427.2. The Boraalans have safely reached the site of what will eventually become their new village. None of them suspects they ever left their planet. However, our success has come at a high price." ( ) Mission to Caldos II * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander La Forge and Mr. Data have recovered from their exposure to the anaphasic energy, but I'm afraid Doctor Crusher's recovery will be of a more personal nature. ( ) The return of a defector * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47566.7. We have reached the coordinates in Federation space where Ensign Sito's escape pod was to have rendezvoused with us. However, we have been waiting for over thirty hours and, as yet, there is no sign of her." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have intercepted a Cardassian report stating that a Bajoran prisoner escaped her captor and was killed in an evacuation pod as she tried to leave Cardassian space." ( ) Investigation of a rogue comet * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47615.2. We have encountered a rogue comet in Sector 1156. It is not native to this region of space and there is no previous record of this object on any Federation charts." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47618.4. Commander La Forge has managed to disable the alien transformation program. Starfleet has dispatched an archaeological team to study the archive further." ( ) Supply mission to Barson II * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47623.2. We've arrived at Starbase 328 on schedule. After taking aboard medical supplies, we will depart for Barson II. ( ) Tactical upgrades * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47653.2. We're performing field tests of our new tactical systems and weapon upgrades. Mister Worf is supervising the exercises." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Data and I have recovered the stray torpedo after a three-day search. We are ''en route back to the Enterprise." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Data has succeeded in returning the crew to normal. Doctor Crusher has determined that the synthetic T-cell she used to cure Mr. Barclay's Urodelan flu, initiated the intron virus which swept through the ship." ( ) Mission to Dorvan V * "Captain's Log, Stardate 47751.2. The ''Enterprise has arrived at Starbase 310 for a meeting with Fleet Admiral Nechayev. This visit has also given us the opportunity to pick up a member of the family." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise has arrived at Dorvan V and I have spoken to the leader of their tribal council. He has agreed to meet with us this afternoon to discuss the situation." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47755.3. The ''Enterprise is preparing to leave Dorvan V, but former cadet Wesley Crusher will be staying behind." ( ) The search for Bok * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47829.1. We've been in the Xendi Kabu system for over three hours and still no sign of Bok." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 47831.8. At Jason's request, the ''Enterprise has returned to Camor V." ( ) Scouting mission * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47869.2. After weathering an unexpected magnascopic storm in the Mekorda sector, we are continuing our search for new Federation colony sites." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Enterprise is back under our control. All traces of the emergent intelligence are gone, and the object it created has disappeared into space." ( ) Mission briefing near the DMZ * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47941.7. The ''Enterprise is en route to a briefing on the situation in the Demilitarized Zone along the Cardassian border. Meanwhile, we're celebrating the return of an old friend." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Gul Evek and his crew have left the ''Enterprise, and we have proceeded to our rendezvous with Admiral Nechayev."( ) Infiltration of the Maquis * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 47943.2. It has been over a week since Lieutenant Ro left the ''Enterprise. We have yet to receive any communication from her." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Having earned the Maquis' trust with her raid on the ''Enterprise, Lieutenant Ro has been given access to a ship and allowed to leave the settlement by herself.'' * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have received word from Commander Riker and Lieutenant Ro that the Maquis will be attacking the convoy as planned. Our ships have taken up position in the Hugora Nebula to wait for them." ( ) Report on the Romulan Neutral Zone * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Starfleet Command reports no unusual activity along the Neutral Zone and there is no sign of the temporal anomaly. It would appear that I am the only member of the crew to retain any knowledge of the events I experienced." ( ) de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2370) Enterprise 06, 2370